Convenção
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Não quero que jamais pense que isso vai mudar. Não quero que creia que isso pode acontecer. Meu amor é grande o suficiente por nós dois, se for preciso. Slash - PadAckles


**Convenção**

Autor: ShiryuForever94

Categoria:[Gincana 1 ano] Desafio Drabble 1000 Upgrade II, Festa e Blecaute, Actor's Fic, PadAckles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Slash, MxM

Advertências:, linguagem imprópria.

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: "Não quero que jamais pense que isso vai mudar. Não quero que creia que isso pode acontecer. Meu amor é grande o suficiente por nós dois, se for preciso..."

Aviso: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor idéia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos

Tema adulto, relacionamento homossexual entre homens. Não tenho preconceito com opção sexual de ninguém e adoraria que o mundo fosse mais simples. Sem flammers, baixarias e crises histéricas ok? Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade.

Tamanho: Exatamente 1000 palavras

**Convenção**

Fim dos painéis e compromissos. Finalmente terminaram as fotos de grupos. Olhou no relógio. Seis e vinte da tarde.

Jared não estava tão cansado assim, já se acostumara. Estava preocupado. Olhou pelo local e não viu Jensen. Tocou no ombro de Misha que conversava com algumas pessoas.

- "Misha, viu o Jensen?" Padalecki notara. E como! O quanto Ackles estivera insuportável. Achava que até as fãs haviam percebido. O loiro mal olhava para ninguém, respondia de qualquer jeito, era mais sarcástico que o habitual e tinha um olhar... Totalmente revoltado.

- "Ele está no bar com Cliff e Jim Beaver. Está havendo uma pequena festa para alguns que compraram ingressos vip."

- "Ele nem me esperou. A gente ia junto e..." Jared suspirou e observou sua esposa vindo em sua direção.

- "Jay, vamos sair um pouco?"

Jared mordiscou de leve os lábios. Não era bem sua intenção. - "Podemos jantar mais tarde? Eu preciso resolver uma coisa ou duas."

- "Está certo. Vou pro quarto, até logo." Genevieve suspirou, frustrada, deu um selinho no esposo e foi saindo. Tinha que entender, afinal para o marido era trabalho e não turismo. Mais dinheiro na conta bancária.

- "Vai descobrir porque Jensen parece que viu um monte de limão mesclado com pimenta e pegou o humor da combinação sem a parte picante e mais da parte irritante?" Misha Collins observara toda a cena e suspirou um tanto. - "Não compreendo vocês."

- "Misha, não compreende o que? Eu só quero falar com ele sobre o episódio que ele vai dirigir. Recebemos o script."

- "Jared, me faz um favor?" Misha respondeu,calmamente.

- "O que?" Jared franziu o cenho.

- "Não sou do público, não preciso de explicações. E obviamente que eu e Beaver sabemos o que você é para o Jensen e vice-versa, então me poupe do papo pronto dos relações públicas e vá logo arrumar a merda que você fez."

- "Eu fiz algo?" Jared nem ia comentar sobre a indireta totalmente direta que Collins jogara. - "O que você sabe?"

- "Ele veio sem a Danneel, Jared. Faz um tempo que não ficam juntos. O que você acha que fez?"

- "Nós não ficamos juntos?" Jared corou até a raiz dos cabelos. - "Mas..."

- "Como eu disse, não preciso da conversa imbecil. Se você não é namorado do Jensen, vá para cima ficar com sua esposa e ignore a óbvia mágoa dele." Misha estava sério. Bastante. - "Que pensam que estão fazendo? Vocês dois parecem crianças..."

- "Você não entende..." Jared tentou falar.

- "Certo, então já vi que preciso fazer algo. Fique aqui. E NÃO SAIA!" Misha soou ameaçador.

- "Certo." Padalecki suspirou.

- "Isso, obedeça mesmo. Tenho certeza que adora obedecer é outra pessoa..." E Misha saiu quase correndo antes da resposta.

Collins chegou ao bar e segurou Jensen pelo braço dando um dos seus sorrisos. - "Venha comigo."

- "Ficou doido? Ninguém me segura desse jeito, nem mesmo o... O..." Engoliu as palavras. - "Estou no meio de uma festa para os Vips e..."

- "Ele dispensou a mulher e está esperando você. Que tal irem conversar e me deixarem ter UMA boa noite de sono?"

- "Do que você..."

- "Deus, eu não sou idiota! Você e Jared se amam, estão precisando ficar sozinhos, estou tentando ajudar, então não fode com tudo e VEM COMIGO PORRA!" Todo mundo olhava para os dois e Misha sorriu como um anjo. - "É uma emergência, desculpem."

- "Misha, você precisava ser tão histérico?" Jensen falou com ar sério. - "Está muito nervoso."

- "Nervosa vai ficar minha mão ao socar sua cara."

- "Não sou um boneco que você pode sair arrastando!"

Estavam bem próximos agora de onde Padalecki estava.

- "Jen..." Jared passou a mão nervosamente nos cabelos e...

Um estrondo.

Luzes de emergência se acenderam, mas continuava bem escuro. Gritaria generalizada e logo a equipe organizadora avisou que se tratava de um blecaute causado por um acidente na estrada que derrubara as conexões de energia. Teriam luzes em mais ou menos duas horas e não havia motivo para alarde.

O telefone de Jared vibrou e ele atendeu. Genevieve queria saber se ele iria demorar e Padalecki olhou para o rosto um tanto amuado de Jensen. - "Não dá para subir agora, estamos sem luz. Irei quando a energia voltar em umas... Duas horas."

- "Duas horas?" Cortese arregalou os olhos. - "E o que vai ficar fazendo?"

- "Estou com Misha e Jim e..."

- "Jensen." O tom de desapontamento na voz dela era evidente.

- "Estamos trabalhando, Gen. Se não entende isso, agora sabe porque relutei tanto em trazer você. Se não tivesse ameaçado ter uma crise histérica..." Um clique surdo e Jared soube que ela havia desligado.

- "Droga." Jared bufou.

- "Ela ameaçou um escândalo?" Jensen estava sério e sussurrava.

- "Por que acha que eu a trouxe? Não foi para afrontar você, poxa vida. Eu queria ficar com você, sinto sua falta, eu..." Jared também sussurrava e ofegou ao ver o jeito de olhar de Jensen.

- "Vem comigo, Jared."

- "Onde..."

- "Não podemos ficar no mesmo quarto, mas temos duas horas. Sei muito bem o que fazer com você nesse espaço de tempo." Um sorriso. O primeiro de Jensen naquela convenção.

- "Ouça primeiro." Jared parou no meio do caminho, pouco iluminado pela luz de emergência. Viu Jensen o olhar inquisitivamente.

- "Eu amo você, Jensen Ross Ackles. Sempre vou amar, compreende?" Jared olhava para o chão e mordia os lábios. - "Não quero que jamais pense que isso vai mudar. Não quero que creia que isso pode acontecer. Meu amor é grande o suficiente por nós dois, se for preciso..."

Outro estrondo e as luzes reserva também se foram.

A mais completa escuridão.

Jensen não teve nenhuma dúvida, puxou Padalecki para bem perto. - "Eu te amo." Beijou-o na boca, no meio do salão, com não sabia quantas pessoas por perto. Estava escuro, mas sua luz estava ali...


End file.
